Celestial End
by ExquisitelyPawsome
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia: the main vocalist of the famous girl-band, Celestial End, is starting the second year of high school. To make it worse, all of her bandmates transferred to her school.


Hello there, I'm ExquisitelyPawsome. And yes, I deleted my previous fanfiction, because my brain ran out of ideas on how to continue it. To make up for the loss, I typed _this_. This is now _officially_ my first fanfiction (I'm never going to delete this)! Since this is Alternate Universe, there would be a lot of OOCness! c:

I hope you'll like—or love—it. /grins/

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I : Screwed<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All I want <em>_is to be free!_  
><em>Not alone in a cell full of loneliness<em>  
><em>I want to soar high in the ski...<br>_

My eyes fluttered open, "Morning already?" My hands made it's way to my phone and I dismissed the alarm, which was my band's song: _I want to be free_.

I yawned as she sat up, stretching my arms. "Well, today's the day where hell starts," I groggily muttered, rising from the warmth of my comfortable bed and making my way to the bathroom, starting my morning routine.

_AFTER LUCY'S MORNING ROUTINE. (Which consists of bathing, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, etc.)  
><em>

_I never really wanted to be your damsel in distress, but I guess that's fate so don't be upset, _I hummed, now dressed in my school uniform,—link in ExquisitelyPawsome's profile—as I locked my apartment door and walked to school. Yes, I do live alone.

_REACHED SCHOOL_

"Good morning, Lucy!" Gittari told me, right after I walked inside the school gate, handing me a piece of paper—which had all the basic information.

"Good morning, Gittari-san," I beamed at the man before grabbing the important paper and immediately reading it.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Class 1-A_

_Locker 308 / 8-14-4_

_That's great! Class 1-A is close to my locker. _I mentally cheered then started making my way to Class 1-A.

But halfway there I got interrupted by a blonde male, "You look like Lucy Ashley from Celestial End. Are you, perhaps, her?"

_This happens everytiiiiime. _"Nopeeeee, but I surely am Lucy! Anyways, I got to go," I answered and dashed past him.

"Okaaay, I'm Sting Eucliffe, by the way! See ya again, sexy~." _Ugh, I already hate this dude._

Then after a few seconds I reach my destination, but I halted in-front of Locker 308.

_8-14-4 _"It opened!" I turn and see people staring at me, "Haha, sorry."

I filled my locker with a few books and notebooks, after that I went inside the classroom.

Something pink hugged me when I was about to sit down on a vacant seat in the front row, _Hmmm, something pink? Pink? Natsu? _"Natsu!"

"Heya, Luce~," The pinkette grinned at me, still not letting go of me.

"You're in this class, too?" I asked him, _He's really warm._

"Mhmmm," he placed his head under my chin before releasing me.

"That's good to hear," I then sat down my seat.

"Flamehead! Get your butt over here," _That voice sounds familiar_

"What did you call me? Ice Princess!" _Ice Princess? Gray!_

"Squi-," Gray was about to retort, but he saw me, "Is that Lucy?"

"Ye-," "Yeah, it's me!" Natsu was going to answer the question but I beat him to it.

"Wow, if it weren't for your special eyes, I wouldn't have recognized you," _Did I really change that much over these 10 years for him not to recognize me?_

"Ha! I recognized her because of her trademark strawberry scent, only Lucy can pull off that sweet fragrance," The pinkette's words made me blush a light shade of pink, _For real? Is my aroma sweet?  
><em>

I was about to thank the both of them for complimenting me, but the bell was faster.

"Oh, snap. Bye Lucy/Luce. Catch up with you later!" The both of them ran to their seats that were located at the very back of the classroom.

I giggled, _They never changed._

After a few seconds Gildarts arrived, "Good morning class."

"Good morning, Gildarts-sensei!"

"We have five new students today!" The news shocked and excited me at the same time. _Five? Seriously?! I hope that Sti-_

"Sting Eucliffe, you may come in," _Him? What on earth did I do to deserve this?!__  
><em>

The blonde that I met earlier today walked in our class, showcasing his handso- _Bad Lucy! _face with a devilish grin. "Hey," he started, "I'm Sting Eucliffe, but you can call me..." he paused, hid his face with his bangs. Then when his head went up, he smirked seductively, "Yours."

_What the flipping pancakes? _I was flabbergasted about how he just did that in front of a teacher.

The girls' — _Well, except for Erza and I—_ jaws dropped to the floor and their pupils shaped into hearts, "Sting-sama~," I think some of them even fainted.

"Haha! Now, kid, where do you want to sit?" _The heck? Gildarts just shrugged Sting's actions off of his shoulders?!_

Sting's eyes scanned the room and they fell to the empty seat beside me, _Shit. _

"Next to her," His index finger pointed at me, I immediately glared at him. _This is going to be a rough of a year._

"Okay, kid. Sit next to Heartfilia." _Why?!_

When Sting sat beside me, he did not hesitate to say something, "Ha, we meet again, Lucy."

"Shut up," I deadpanned, then I swore I could feel daggers boring on my back. So I turned around and, yeah, the fangirls were shooting me death glares and murmuring, "That Lucy girl is so lucky, I swear I'm going to kill her if a cute dude sat on the seat behind her." _Okay?_

I faced Sting and was about to tell him that it's not nice to stare, but I got interrupted again, "Now, let us meet Rogue Cheney," said Gildarts. _Rogue Cheney?_

I can feel my face heat up when the new guys came inside the room. _I think this year isn't going to be that bad after all!_

"Rogue Cheney," said the crimson-eyed male and I think that Sting and him share the same fangirls because they were all squealing.

Gildarts' mouth opened to ask him where he wants to sit, seems that Rogue knew what he was going to say, "Behind her," _And again, a cute stranger sat near me._

"WAH! Lucy, why are you so lucky?" The wails of the hopeless fangirls were heard.

"Lucy, why do you get all the new guys?" joked Guildarts.

"Well, I am Lucky Lucy." I flashed a goofy pose—check sign placed under my chin—and grinned.

"Haha, okay. Rogue, welcome to Fairy Tail High!"

I stared at Rogue when he was walking towards the seat behind me and when he finally sat, I greeted him, "H-hi," _Oh my! Lucy, why did you stutter?_

"He-," "Since we're consuming a lot of time, let's speed it up a bit," declared Guildarts. _Aw, when he was going to reply_

"The three of you may now enter!" I froze when I saw the three of them.

"Oh! Guys, look. It's Lucy Ashley!" _I am so screwed._


End file.
